Light Drained Takanuva Reviews
This review is about the latest 8699 Takanuva set that came out in 2008. Rate Takanuva from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! About the Set By: Atukamakirk 2.9 For this set, it costs around thirty U.S. dollars and half the fun is building this massive titan set. Takanuva takes at least an hour to build because of his complex design. He contains plenty of great MOCing pieces such as two Takadox heads, three Lewa swords, parts of Pohatu's Twin Propellers, and many more that are useful. Takanuva introduces a new style to make the arms more stiffer by connecting the Av-Motoran arms to his shoulders to the mid-way part of the body. Surprisingly, it's a good technique because it barely limits Takanuva's arm movement. The shoulders have armor by using Takadox's heads as shoulder armor and if you look at it in a certain direction, it seems like Takadox is staring at you. For the hands, he uses Mahri Nui Matoran blades and Bitil's thigh blades as claws. Takanuva has a wrist-mounted Midak Skyblaster and the triple-bladed Laser Lance as tools. The most boring part of Takanuva to build is his legs. It is also one of the more inventive parts of Takanuva. The knees is connected with two standard hands together along with two limb connector balls. His feet are mainly made up of Toa Hordika feet and Mahri Nui Matoran blades. In the pelvis area, Takanuva uses the standard way of stiffening the legs that originated with Icarax and a Toa Inika foot covering the pelvis. The plate uses the 2008 Onua Nuva shield in gunmetal gray. The Avohkii this time, resemble's the one came out in 2003, but with a altered look. His neck is connected with a double limb connector and a ball piece. You have to put the neck forward a little if you want to pose his head better or else he'll be slightly looking upward. The head compared with the mask is extremely tiny-- it's nearly half the size of the mask! For Takanuva, I would recommend you buy him immediately if you don't already have him. He's huge and he's almost one foot high. I think he's one of the most inventive BIONICLE sets after 2006. Picture 3: As you can see, the masks of the old and new Takanuva look similar. Picture 1: Posable neck. Picture 4: Slight resemble to the old Takanuva foot on the right. Picture 2: Great shoulder blades that give Takanuva more of a realistic feel. Pros * Inventive design * Great price for the amount of pieces * Interesting mask * Great pieces * Posable hands * Decent color scheme * He's huge * Looks similar to the old Takanuva (not in build) Cons * Little hard for storage * Small head compared to mask Summary He has much more Pros than Cons so I would recommend purchasing this set. Give him 10/10. Great set! You must get him! Review 2 By Pros * Height: ...enough said! HE IS HUGE!!!! * Gunmetal armour: effective, cool, Avolkii seems to have grown and the color seems to really contrast the white which effectively symbolizes the contrast of light and shadow. * Claws: so simple yet so effective! Cons * Inner body color scheme: There are some bits that seem the wrong color and have actually been released it the required color. * Limbs: Too many gadgets and gizmoie things! Leg looks like a robot leg! WAY too bulky/over-crammed with pieces! Looks strange and unnatural. Overview 10/10 (That is rare off me!) GET HIM NOW!!!! or I will come to your house tonight and rip your ears off!!! (Kidding!) Review 2 By Jollun Pros *Height! *Recoloured parts! *New Avohkii! *Awesome Power Lanse! *Midak Skyblaster! *Claws! Cons *Too many little bits and bobs that don't match the colour spectrum. Summery Takanuva is a great set but he doesn't really seem the same and there are too many pieces! 8/10 Review 8-9 by Bitil7 pros *Gunmetal Gray *Bad**s Avohkii *Power Lance looks Awesome *unique shoulders (creepy though) cons *claws don't phit Takanuva *Power lance is three air sabres *hard 2 pose (little bit) Overall: What can b said? Final Grade: A+ Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets